


Hänen sanansa, hänen ajatuksensa

by Mikitius



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: » Thorin jäi tuijottamaan kenkiensä kärkiä kulmat kurtussa ja suupielet katkerassa irveessä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään oikeutta Bilboon, vaikka Bilbo olikin hänet pelastanut, vaikka Bilbo olikin lähtenyt heidän mukaansa ja osoittautunut kelpo hobitiksi. Vaikka hän kuinka rakastikin. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta, ja mikä huutava vääryys se olikaan! Olisipa hän vain saanut kaapata Bilbon tiukkaan rutistukseensa, hellään ja turvalliseen syleilyynsä ja pitää ikuisesti säilössä kuin armainta aarrettaan.  «





	Hänen sanansa, hänen ajatuksensa

**Author's Note:**

> || "Hänen sanansa, hänen ajatuksensa" elikkäs lyhyehkö tunteiluficci Thorinin rakkaudesta Bilboa kohtaan. 
> 
> Tää oli mulle jotain aivan uutta touhua, mutta toteutin sen silti. Katselin tuossa yks päivä Hobitit halki, ja lukaisin kirjan läpi. Tuli liikaa fiiliksiä, ja puran niitä sitten tällä tavalla. Tekstissä on varmaan monia asiavirheitä ja hahmot ovat varmasti aivan erilaisia kuin he canonisti ovat, mutta niin. Toivottavasti nautitte (jatkuvasta toistosta)! 
> 
> Ps. Kommentit ja kudokset on aina tervetulleita ankeaan arkeeni~

Joinakin öinä Thorin ei nukkunut. Kylmän tuulen soidessa vinkuen heitä suojaavan kallionkielekkeen pienissä halkeamissa ja hopeisen kuun laskiessa jo mailleen, Thorin valvoi katsellen tummaa yötaivasta ja sen pinnalla loistelevia tähtiä. Useammin kuin kerran hän oli myös laskenut katseensa Bilboon, joka nukkui rauhallista untaan puolen metrin päässä hänestä. Yleensä Bilbo asettui levolle Balinin lähettyville, joskus Filin ja Kilin väliin, ja vain harvoin hänen lähelleen. Sen hän otti eräänlaisena luottamattomuuden osoituksena, vaikkei Bilbo uskaltanut hänelle mitään sellaista ilmaistakaan.

  
Nukkuvan Bilbon huomioiminen teki hänet taas entistäkin surumielisemmäksi. Kuinka hän olisikaan vain halunnut asettua Bilbon viereen, kietoa kätensä hobitin ympärille ja pitää tuota tiukasti rintaansa vasten suojassa kaikelta suuren maailman pahuudelta. Sitä maailman pahuutta oli olemassa yltäkylläisesti verrattuna pienen hobitin hyvyyteen. Olihan Bilbo äärimmäisen hyväsydäminen ja yksinkertaisesti kiltti hobitti. Thorinin oli vaikea ymmärtää sitä, kuinka kukaan pystyi olemaan aina niin ystävällinen ja maltillinen - jopa häntä kohtaan. Ja hän tiesi olevansa usein tavattoman hankala kääpiö kaikessa hurjuudessaan ja itsepäisyydessään. Ei siis mikään ihme, ettei Bilbo luottanut häneen.

  
Thorin huokaisi ja siirtyi varovasti lähemmäs Bilboa. Hän jäi katselemaan hobitin tasaisen hengityksen tahdissa kohoilevaa kylkeä ja hymyili vähän. Hymy oli kuitenkin vino ja väärä. Sattui. Jokin pisti syvälle hänen rintaansa ja sai hänet inhoamaan itseään. Bilbo oli aivan liian hyvä hänelle, liian hyvä välittääkseen hänestä. Liian hyvä rakast-  
Ei. Thorin pudisti itsekseen päätään. Sitä hän ei saisi ajatella. Bilbo ei koskaan....Ei. Ei koskaan. Niin ei tapahtuisi, vaikka kuinka hän toivoisi ja pyytäisi, vaikka kuinka hän loitsisi ja lumoisisi. Se ei vain onnistuisi, Bilbon sydän oli niin puhdas, ja hänen omansa taas.... Niin. Hänen oma sydämensä oli saastunut kullanhimosta ja likainen, kuin puhdistamaton viinimalja, jonka ikivanhoja tahroja ei saanut enää koskaan irti sen pinnasta.

  
Thorin painoi päätään ja nosti hitaasti kätensä Bilbon olalle. Hän yritti pitää sen siinä kevyesti, ettei toinen heräisi ja näkisi häntä sellaisena. Thorin sulki silmänsä antaessaan sydämensä sykkeen rauhoittua Bilbon hengityksen tahtiin. Hän näki verkkokalvoillaan mieleensä painuneita katseita ja kohtaamisia, muisti muunmuassa sen, miltä Bilbo oli silloin näyttänyt, kun oli avannut hänelle hobitinkolonsa vihreän oven. Bilbo oli jo sinä hetkenä saanut hänen sydämensä pysähtymään ja oudon tunteen tai ajatuksen raksuttamaan hänen takaraivossaan. Tunne oli iskenyt liian nopeasti kipinää, ja kun Bilbo oli rynnännyt pelastamaan häntä Hukkia vastaan käydyn taistelun aikana, oli se viimeistään silloin roihahtanut täyteen liekkiinsä. Thorin muisti halanneensa hobittia. Bilbo oli tuntunut niin täydelliseltä ja niin sopivan kokoiselta siinä häntä vasten. Sen hän olisi halunnut kokea uudestaan.

  
Thorin avasi silmänsä ja vei sormensa Bilbon korvalle. Bilbon teräväkärkiset korvat olivat jotenkin äärettömän suloiset, vaikka niistä tulikin mieleen haltioiden suipot korvat. Thorin tunsi Bilbon ihon pehmeyden karkeiden sormiensa päissä, ja kun tunne välittyi hänen sydämeensä pistävänä sähköiskuna, joka räjähti sydämessä aiheuttaen ilkeän palohaavan, veti hän kätensä kauemmas Bilbosta. Ei hän saanut tehdä niin, ei itsensä eikä Bilbon vuoksi. Vaikka kuinka hän välittäisi, rakastaisi, ei koskaan Bilbo tuntisi samoin. Miksi tuntisi? Hän oli vain kodistaan aikoinaan ajettu, säälittävä ja häikäilemätön kääpiö, josta kulki pitkin maita ja mantuja mitä hurjempia huhuja. Ehkä osa huhuista oli totta ja hän oli paha, ja sen vuoksi hän ei saanut edes haaveilla Bilbon rakkaudest-

  
"Miksi minä ajattelen tämmöisiä?" Thorin kuiskasi itsekseen pimeässä. Hän painoi kätensä nurmea vasten ja puristi ruohoa nyrkkeihinsä. Ei hän saa ajatella.... Ei saa tuntea....   
Kuu laski metsän mustan siluetin taakse ja itäiseen taivaanrantaan ilmestyi auringon ensimmäisiä säteitä.   
Thorin jäi tuijottamaan kenkiensä kärkiä kulmat kurtussa ja suupielet katkerassa irveessä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään oikeutta Bilboon, vaikka Bilbo olikin hänet pelastanut, vaikka Bilbo olikin lähtenyt heidän mukaansa ja osoittautunut kelpo hobitiksi. Vaikka hän kuinka rakastikin. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta, ja mikä huutava vääryys se olikaan! Olisipa hän vain saanut kaapata Bilbon tiukkaan rutistukseensa, hellään ja turvalliseen syleilyynsä ja pitää ikuisesti säilössä kuin armainta aarrettaan.

  
"Thorin...? Sanoitko jotain?"   
Thorin säpsähti ja käänsi katseensa Bilboon, joka oli noussut istumaan ja katsoi häntä silmiään uneliaasti siristellen. Thorin unohti piilottaa ilmeensä ajoissa, ja se sai Bilbon heräämään kunnolla unen horteesta.   
"Oletteko kunnossa?"  
"Bil...bo."  
"Thorin?"  
Hän painoi katseensa sivuun. Jokin pisti ikävästi hänen sisuskalujaan. Hän tunsi silmäkulmiensa kostuvan ja harkitsi ryntäämistä pois paikalta, ja sen hän olisi epäilemättä tehnytkin, ellei Bilbo olisi kuronut puolen metrin matkan viimeiset kymmensenttiset umpeen heidän väliltään.

  
Bilbon pienet kädet painuivat Thorinin poskille, ja Thorin pakotti itsensä katsomaan Bilboa silmiin. Mitään peittoa hän ei saanut enää kasaan tunteidensa suojaksi, ja kaikki se roihuava, kiihkeä palo näytti tekevän Bilbon epävarmemmaksi. Sekin sattui, jumalattoman paljon. Se viilsi kuin sadat miekat ja poltti kuin sula kulta tai rauta, jota kaadettiin suoraan keuhkoihin.

  
"Thor...in.... Mikä teillä on?" Bilbo kysyi ääni väristen kylmästä ja pelosta. Thorin näytti niin kummalliselta - tuskaiselta ja rikkinäiseltä. Eikä Bilbo voinut olla ajattelematta, että syy siihen olisi hän. Outo ajatus, aivan perätön, hobitti päätteli. Thorinilla oli paljon huolehdittavaa ilman häntäkin.

  
Thorin tuijotti Bilboa tuimasti kyyneleet poskilleen valuen, ja kun Bilbo etääntyi hieman hänestä vaaleita kulmiaan kurtistaen, repi Thorin katseensa irti. Hän käänsi kasvonsa nousevaa aurinkoa päin, ja Bilbo näki auringonvalossa kimaltavat kyyneleet. Miten Thorin muka olisi pystynyt kertomaan tuolle pienelle ja hyvälle olennolle jotain niin kauheaa? Että hän, Yksinäisen vuoren valtakunnan rikkinäinen kuninkaanpuolikas, oli rakastunut hobittiin niin palavasti, että se syövytti hänen sydäntään hapon lailla.

  
Bilbo näpräsi jännittyneenä pusakkansa kangasta, ja se sai oudon vihan syöksymään Thorinin mieleen. Jos hobitti ei olisi lähtenyt heidän mukaansa, häntä ei sattuisi, eikä hänen tarvitsisi koskaan pelätä satuttavansa Bilboa.   
"Miksi sinä tulit mukaamme? Sinun olisi ollut paljon mukavampi kolossasi. Nojatuolissasi. Tulen äärellä kirjojesi kanssa", hän sihahti terävästi. Kyyneleet tavoittivat hänen suupielensä. Mielessä käväisivät sanat, mitä hän oli urhealle puolituiselle sanonut halatessaan tuota. Mikä vääryys saikaan hänet valehtelemaan näin Bilbolle? Hän nielaisi ja piti katseensa tiukasti silmiä häikäisevässä valossa, vaikka hän olisi halunnut katsoa rakastamansa reaktiota.   
"Miksi?" Bilbo vain toisti hiljaa. Oliko Thorin kuulevinaan pettyneen sävyn toisen äänestä? Tuskin.   
"Se on hyvä kysymys. Ehkä halusin seikkailun."  
"Hobitit eivät seikkaile", Thorin murahti. "Ainakaan kääpiöiden kanssa."  
"Nyt seikkailee."  
"Mitä tekisit, jos käskisin sinun häipyä?"  
"En lähtisi. En lähtisi, koska-"  
" _Jos minä käskisin!_ " Thorin huudahti uudestaan ja nousi kiihtyneenä seisomaan. Kuningas otti silmät leimuten askeleen hobittia kohden, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen hobitti ei edes kavahtanut.   
"En lähtisi siltikään. Minä pistin nimeni sopimukseen. Ettekä te pärjäisi ilman minua."  
Se oli kyllä totta. Hieman neuvottomana Thorin tuijotti suloista, pientä hobittiaan. Eivät he pärjäisi ilman Bilboa. Hän ei pärjäisi ilman Bilboa.   
Eikä hän pärjäisi ilman Bilbon rakkautta.

  
Sen hän halusi. Hän halusi monia asioita - kotinsa, aarteensa, hänelle kuuluvan paikkansa maailmassa. Sen lisäksi hän halusi hobittinsa. Hänen hobittinsa kokonaisuutena, kaiken sen ruumiillisen ja henkisen. Bilbo oli hänen.

  
Thorinin katseesta loisti taas tuska ja suru, ja Bilbo katsoi häntä tällä kertaa ymmärtäväisen näköisenä.  
"Minä huomaan, että jokin vaivaa sinua, Thorin. Puhuisit siitä...vaikka minulle."  
Thorin huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.   
"Et sinä ymmärtäisi. Ainakaan säikkymättä tai pelkäämättä."  
"Thorin....Sattuuko sinua minun takiani?"   
Thorin nielaisi ja hetken epäröityään nyökkäsi aavistuksen verran. Bilbo-raukka muuttui olemukseltaan surkeammaksi ja painoi katseensa jalkoihinsa. Pian tuo kuitenkin taas tuijotti kuningasta silmiin päättäväisesti.   
"Kerro minulle, mitä minä olen tehnyt satuttaakseni sinua? Haluan pyytää anteeksi ja korvata asian. En minä ole tarkoituksella mitään aiheuttanut...."  
"Bilbo." Thorin kuiskasi niin hellästi ja pehmeästi, että se mursi hänen omaakin sydäntään entistä pienemmiksi kappaleiksi.   
"Thorin, Vuorenalainen kuningas ja Durinin heimon mahtavin, Thrainin, Throrin pojan poika, kerro minulle, mitä olen tehnyt, että voin hyvittää sen!"   
Bilbo vaikutti kiihtyvän ja oli selvästi pelossaan. Se kummastutti Thorinia, sillä eikai Bilbo tosissaan pelännyt satuttaneensa häntä? Eikö sellainen tunne ilmestyisi vasta, jos välitti toisesta paljon.... Thorin räpsäytti silmiään ja Bilbo siirtyi hänen eteensä.  
"Thorin!"

  
Thorin kietoi kätensä hobitin hartioille kevyesti, vaikkakin samaan aikaan tiukan omistavasti. Hän katsoi puolituistaan hieman alaspäin ja hymyili särkynyttä hymyä.   
"Bilbo. Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään. Olen sinulle palveluksen velkaa, hobittini. Mutta todellakin usko, kun minä sanon, ettet ole varsinaisesti tehnyt mitään, mikä minua sattuisi."  
"En ole varsinaisesti tehnyt mitään?" Hobitti toisti tuijottaessaan kääpiön leukaa. Thorin huokaisi vaikeasti ja vei kätensä Bilbon vaaleille hiuksille. Kuningas silitti niitä hetken, ennen kuin painoi murtuessaan Bilbon rintaansa vasten kuin hakien turvaa kilpensä takaa.

  
"Et ole", Thorin kuiskasi käheästi. Hänen kyyneleensä valuivat Bilbon hiuksille ja puseron selkämykseen. "Minusta tämä johtuu."  
"Mitä tarkoitat?"  
"Minä en saa ajatella sellaisia."  
"Millaisia?"  
"Sinua. Mitään sinuun liittyvää. Sitä, miten katsot minua. Sitä miten minä tunnen, kun sinä olet jossain lähelläni ja tiedän, että seuraat minua luottavaisin mielin."   
"Thorin...."  
"Se kaikki on niin väärin, Bilbo. Niin väärin. Sinä olet niin hyvä. Ystävällinen ja kiltti ja rehellinen, vaikka oletkin voro."   
Bilbo naurahti hämillisenä:"Olethan sinäkin kiltti ja ystävällinen. Ja rehellinen."                    "En ole. Olen vallan kelvoton kuningas, joka kuitenkin haluaa loistavalle hobitilleen kaikkea hyvää."

"Hyväntahtoinen", Bilbo huokaisi kääpiön vaatteisiin. "Olet hyväntahtoinen kuningas."

"Sinua kohtaan, Bilboni. Sinua kohtaan."  
"Ystäviäsi ja kansaasi kohtaan. Sellainen on hyvä kuningas."  
Thorin kallisti vähän päätään nauraakseen vaimeasti katkeransuloista naurua. Äänen sävy sai Bilbon kurtistamaan kulmiaan.   
"Ajattelitko sinä päästää vielä joskus irti minusta?"   
"En", Thorin kuiskasi yllättäin hobitin korvan juureen. "Minä en halua päästää irti. Sovit siihen täydellisesti."  
"Niin kai...", Bilbo myönsi nielaisten. Thorinin kuuma hengitys tavoitti hänen ihonsa ja sai hänet värähtämään. Värähdys punastutti häntä, ja hänen poskiensa punotus levisi hänen huomatessaan Thorinin huulien hipaisevan korvansa päätä.  
"En halua päästää sinua koskaan siitä", Thorin kuiskasi matalasti. Ääni kulki Bilbon hermoja pitkin kaikkialle kehoon.   
"Sinä olet minun. Minun hobittini. Minun voroni."  
"No, kukaan muu ei ole pyytänyt minulta palveluksia...."  
Thorin nauroi vähän lisää ja veti päätään hieman kauemmas katsoakseen Bilboa silmiin. Nyt Bilbo näki kuninkaan katseessa onnenpilkahduksen kaiken sen surun ja riipivän tuskan seassa, ja hänen oli tosiaankin mahdotonta ajatella, että hän olisi saanut sen aikaan.   
Thorin hymyili lempeästi, samalla tavalla kuin silloin, kun he ensimmäistä kertaa kohtasivat, ja Bilbo muuttui entistä aremmaksi Thorinin lämpimän katseen alla.   
Thorin kuljetti kätensä Bilbon poskelle hellästi.   
"Olethan sinä minun? Lupaathan?"  
"Millä tavalla?" Bilbo mumahti nolona.   
"Kaikilla tavoilla."  
Thorin painoi hitaasti huulensa Bilbon huulille kohotettuaan hobitin kasvoja leuasta itseään kohden.

  
Lyhyen suudelman jälkeen heidän molempien posket punoittivat ankarasti, silmäkulmissa ja suupielessä kareili satumainen ilo.   
"Puolituiseni. Hobittini", Thorin kuiski viedessään käsiään paremmin toisen ympärille. "Bilbo...."  
"Thorin!" Bilbo ähkäisi Thorinin nostaessa hänet viimein syliinsä. Hobitti kietoi kätensä kääpiön tummaan tukkaan.   
"Bilbo. Ymmärräthän sinä, mitä yritän sanoa?"   
"En ole täysin varma", Bilbo myönsi hymyillen. "Olisi mukavaa, jos selittäisit."  
"Bilbo. Minun Bilboni. Minusta tuntuu hieman kauhealta ajatella, että ryöstän sinut nyt joltain mukavalta hobitti-tytöltä."  
"En minä oikein välitä hobitti-tytöistä", Bilbo mutisi huvittuneena, ja Thorin jatkoi:  
"Minusta tuntuu väärältä haluta sinut. Olet minun aarteeni, Bilbo. Suurin aarteeni. Minä haluan pitää sinut suojassa joka hetki. Turvata sinua, olla sinun kilpesi."  
"Minun tammikilpeni", hobitti nauroi. Thorin hymyili ja nyökkäsi.  
"Juuri niin. Mutta siihen liittyy vain se, etten halua jakaa sinua. En kenenkään kanssa. En ollenkaan. Sinä kuulut minulle."  
"Sinä tykkäät omistamisesta."  
"Kuka ei tykkäisi? Minä rakastan ajatusta, että olisit minun aarteeni."  
"Rakastat ajatusta? Entäs minua?" Bilbo virnisti leikkisästi ja Thorin oli muka turhautuneena tiputtaa hobitin sylistään maahan, mutta tarrasi ajoissa uudestaan kiinni tuosta.   
"Rakastan. Rakastan niin paljon, että se sattuu ja riuduttaa minua. Rakastan sinua niin paljon, että sydämeni on jo pirstaleina. Rakastan sinua niin paljon, että voisin melkein unohtaa kohtaloni ja karata kanssasi erämaahan."

  
Bilbo nauroi pehmeästi ja painoi kasvonsa hymyillen Thorinin rinnalle. Hän hengitti syvään kuninkaan tuttua tuoksua tyytyväisenä.  
"Mutta Bilbo...", Thorin aloitti hetken kuluttua. "Miten sinä....Tunnetko sinä....Rakast- välitätkö minusta?"   
"Tunnen. Rakastan. Välitän", Bilbo sanoi ja vilkaisi Thorinin epäuskoista katsetta. "Aivan hirmuisesti."  
"Sinä kuitenkin pelkäät minua", Thorin huokaisi pettyneenä. "Et luota minuun ja pelkäät minua. Tiedän sen."  
"En sanoisi ihan niinkään. Olethan sinä hurja soturi. Taitava ja periksiantamaton taistelija. Ja jääräpää. Mutta en minä pelkää sinua ja luotankin sinuun enemmän kuin keneenkään."  
"Oletko varma? Jos valehtelet, minä suren sitä koko loppuelämäni."  
"Olen täysin varma. Minun mielestäni sinä olet täydellinen, ja se sinun hurjuutesi vain tekee sinusta entistä paremmin näköisen."  
Puna tavoitti Bilbon posket, ja Thorinkin nolostui.  
"Älä nyt...."  
"Olen tosissani!"   
"Bilbo. Taidat puhua nyt itsestäsi."  
"Olenko minä hurja ja hyvännäköinen?" Bilbo naurahti sipaistessaan pikaisesti Thorinin parroittunutta poskea nenänsä päällä.   
"Et sinä ole lainkaan hurja, mutta sitä vastoin olet kyllä hyvännäköinen. Ja suloinen. Vaikka sinulla onkin nuo haltiankorvat."   
Thorin virnisti leikkisästi, kun Bilbo mutristi suutaan.   
"No, voroni, älä suutu. Minä pidän niistä. Todella paljon."  
Bilbo painoi kasvonsa Thorinin kaulaa vasten huokaisten huvittuneena, vaikkakin myös hieman turhautuneena.

  
Aurinko kipusi korkeammalle ja he erkanivat huomatessaan muiden heräilevän. Pian täytyisi jatkaa matkaa, mieluiten ennen kuin aurinko nousisi keskipäivän lukemiin. Matka oli vielä pitkä ja vaaroineen uuvuttava.

 

  
Ennen kuin he valmistautuivat lähtöön, sattui Thorin vielä vilkaisemaan Bilbon suuntaan. Hobitti katsoi häntä tiiviisti hymyillen, ja Thorin vastasi hymyyn.

 

Ehkä arkkikivi ei sittenkään ollut maailman tavoitelluin aarre.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> || Kiitos! ||


End file.
